


You Are Family

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, College era, Drabble, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Quinn receives an invitation to the Jones' family Christmas in the mail and is a little confused. As far as she knew, the Jone's Christmases were a family-only event.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray & Mercedes Jones
Kudos: 7





	You Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> These two deserved so much more than what they got.  
> (Day five of Xmas! Whoop!)

Quinn rarely checked her mailbox, there wasn’t much of a point to it when the only things she ever got were ads for pizza places she didn’t eat at and random flyers advertising local real estate she didn’t really care about.

Still, something drew her to her mailbox as she returned home after a day of classes, and she checked it before she started up the stairs. She was thankful she did, as sitting there was a white envelope with a neat ‘Quinn’ written across the front in red pen, just below all the postal information.

Quinn picked it up and inspected it quizzically. She recognised the handwriting, but why they were sending her a letter was the question.

With the letter and the other junk from the mailbox tucked under her arm, Quinn climbed the stairs and went up to her little dorm room, hanging up her bag and coat before flopping on her bed. She inspected the envelope for another couple of minutes, flicking it back and forth between her hands before finally opening it. It read-

_ Dear Quinn,  _

_ We’d like to invite you to the Jones’ family Christmas celebration! _

_ Dinner on the 24th, and of course you are welcome to stay the night if you don’t have any plans the next day. Starts at 4.30 pm. Adress is 43 Hume Street Lima. _

_ Bringing something isn’t necessary though if you’d like to you are totally welcome to. _

_ RSVP by calling any one of our numbers. _

_ We hope to see you there.  _

_ With love, _

_ The Jones family. _

Quinn was confused. She was under the impression that Christmases was a family-only affair to the Jones family. It didn’t make sense for her to be receiving an invitation, especially considering she hadn’t ever been before.

Taking her phone from beside her on the bed, she dialled Merecede’s number.

“Hey Q!” She said happily as she answered the phone, “How’s my favourite blonde?”

Quinn laughed. She hadn’t spoken to Mercedes in a while, and every time they spoke she questioned herself on why she didn’t call her more. “Hey ‘Cedes, I’m awesome. Cold, but awesome. How are you?”

“I’m really good, also a little cold. Of what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?” She asked.

Quinn laughed. “God, you’re so weird. Anyway, I have a question for you.”

“And what might that be?”

Quinn took a deep breath, looking at the invitation laying across her stomach. “I received an invite to Christmas with your family, do you know what this is about? Because I thought Christmas was a family only thing to you guys?”

“Oh yeah, we invited you to. Of course, we did, why wouldn't we?” Mercedes said a little like it was obvious.

“But what about the family only thing?”

Mercedes laughed airily on the other side of the phone. “Quinn, you are family! I honestly don’t know why you weren’t invited sooner!”

Quinn froze, her stomach knotting (In a good way) and tears sprung up in the corner of her eyes as she felt herself getting a little coaked up. She was family to her, Mercedes and her parents saw her as another one of the Jones’. She was an unofficial Jones.

“Q, you still there?” Mercedes asked.

Quinn cleared her throat. “Yeah, yeah sorry, I’m still here. I just… thank you, Mercedes. You’re family too, I hope you know that,” She said.

“Yeah, I do.” Quinn could practically hear her smile as she spoke, and she smiled as well.

They spoke for the next thirty minutes, catching up on life and everything that had happened since they last spoke before Mercedes announced she had to go finish some essay she hadn’t done yet.

“And I’ll be seeing you Christmas then?” She asked as she said her goodbyes.

Quinn nodded despite the fact she couldn’t see her. “You know it.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone, and Quinn got up to stick the invitation to her pinboard. She hadn’t been planning on going home for Christmas, both her parents were on some fancy vacation and her sister was spending it with her in-laws, but now she had a reason to. 

She was an honorary Jones, though as she thought about it she reasoned it’d been like that since sophomore year, and she was going spending Christmas with them, surrounded by a loving family that was somehow also hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't super Christmassy and it's pretty short, but what can I say? I rushed this after work. The fact that I'm actually getting something out is a miracle.


End file.
